Wire identification labels are frequently affixed to electrical wires as they are installed to identify the electrical circuits created. One popular form of wire marker is pressure sensitive adhesive tape printed with indicia and supplied in rolls as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,262,835 or in precut strips as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,896,246. Wire marking labels provided in precut strips have had a nonadhesive backing for each layer of tape as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,896,246. The backing, which is disposed of, is thus a significant part of the cost of the product. Moreover, in use the workman normally must grasp the label with one finger contacting the pressure sensitive adhesive surface of the label while removing it from the backing and applying it to the wire and if his fingers are dirty or greasy the trailing end of the label may not adhere well and it may end up standing up away from the wire as a "flag".